Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting module equipped with a lens, and more particularly to a light emitting module suitable for head light of vehicles and having an adjustable illuminating area where all light is emitted to.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a structure and an optical path of a conventional light emitting module is depicted. A light emitting module B01 includes a reflector 001. A light source 002 is disposed on a top of the reflector 001, and one end of a hollow frame 012 is mounted to a bottom of the reflector 001. A convex lens 003 is disposed on another end of the hollow frame 012. A light shielding plate 007 is disposed at an edge of the bottom of the reflector 001. An electromagnet 006 is connected to the light shielding plate 007 to control an angle of the light shielding plate 007 so as to change high beam illumination and low beam illumination. The light emitting module B01 is considered to prevent light from a coming vehicle from dazzling a driver's eyes.
However, such a head light with lens often dazzles a driver's eyes so as to influence traffic safety.
Referring to FIG. 1, when the light source 002 disposed in the light emitting module B01 emits light, the light is reflected by the reflector 001 to enter a bottom plane 004 of the convex lens 003 and finally exit the convex lens 003 from a convex arced surface 003. A portion of the light 008 is refracted downwards to under a horizontal line by the convex lens 003 and becomes light 011, and another light 009 is refracted by the convex lens 003 to above the horizontal line and becomes light 010. The light 010 above a transverse central line 013 and the light 011 under the transverse central line are symmetrical. That is at the larger angle the light 011 is refracted, the light 010 is refracted at the larger angle. The light emitting module B01 is named bi-lens lamp. When the lamp is switched to its low beam illumination, the electromagnet 006 controls the light shielding plate 007 to be positioned at a high elevation angle, whereby the light 009 reflected by the reflector 001 is shielded by the light shielding plate 007, and only the light 008 passes the convex lens 003 and is refracted to under the horizontal line. When the lamp is switched to its high beam illumination, the electromagnet controls the light shielding plate 007 to be positioned at a low elevation angle, whereby all light travels forwards. The light shielding plate causes only one half portion of the light to emit at the low beam illumination, and the light emitting to above the horizontal line may dazzle driver's eyes at the high beam illumination.